Shattered Memories
by Joycia
Summary: Everyone knows who Karina Jensen is, but do they know the secret she holds? What'll happen if they find out?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters; I'm just borrowing them. Karina Jensen is all mine though.  
  
This story takes place in Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Karina plays a big roll later on.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter awoke early one morning to the loud sound of the television downstairs. From his, or Dudley's second, room on the second floor he could clearly hear the last sounds of a song, which he recognized as "Never" the new, hit single by some American girl named Karina. She was Dudley's new favorite singer, only he had some delusion in his head that he was going to marry her one day. Yeah right. Harry rolled his eyes and crept downstairs to see what the news on her was now.  
  
"Karina, do you have a moment? Could you answer a few questions for me please?" asked the announcer, some ugly guy with a cheap toupee asked.  
  
"Sure Dave, I'd be happy too" answered Karina, with a smile that didn't look forced, even though it had to be.  
  
"There have been some nasty rumors going around that you were giving up the music business, is that true?"  
  
"No, actually I'm going to go to a normal school, but I'll still record albums and do shows on the side, I'll just be cutting back on it so I can have an attempt at a normal life."  
  
Now Harry could see the television, that Karina girl, she looked so familiar, she had chocolate brown eyes and strawberry blond(e) hair, not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous, but he was sure he'd never met anyone like her before, had he. Dave started asking another question but before Harry heard what he said a sudden blow made him fall forward.  
  
"Lazy brute! Get up! You have work to do before you go lazing around!" It was uncle Vernon, "Now go outside and finish painting the house!"  
  
"Dudley's lazier than I am, why don't you make that great fat pi-"but before he finished Uncle Vernon's hand smacked him again.  
  
"If you ever insult my son or family again you'll have hell to pay. Now GO!" Harry sighed, he didn't know what to expect at Hogwarts, but it had to be better then here.  
  
Karina Jensen had just finished a show for an England television station. It wasn't easy keeping a natural looking smile on her face when that annoying host kept asking her stupid questions that she'd answered like, fifty thousand times already. She couldn't wait until her first year at Hogwarts. Actually, she'd be entering as a second year even though she missed the first year. Get it? So now she'd done most of the work during the summer and was about to take both first and second year classes in school to make up for what she missed. 'If I can handle this whole music thing,' she said to herself, 'school should be a breeze.' If she only knew. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters; I'm just borrowing them. Karina Jensen is all mine though. The song is by Shakira, in this story, she, Britney, and whoever else's songs I use don't exist. YAY!!! No more Britney Spears!!!!  
  
Harry was on the train going to Hogwarts, he'd just made a new friend, Ron, (you know all about this so I decided to glaze over the first meeting.) and was learning about some sport named Quiddich and listening to a wizard radio that Ron had brought when suddenly Ron stopped and said, "Listen, this is a great song." Harry listened intently, wondering what wizard music was all about.  
  
"It's not her fault that she's so irresistible But all the damage she's caused is unfixable Every 20 seconds you repeat her name When it comes to me, you don't care If I'm alive or dead So objection, I don't wanna be the exception To get a bit of your attention."  
  
That voice sounded so familiar. as the song ended Harry found out why,  
  
"And that was Karina Jensen with her smash hit, Objection (Tango)' here on Wyyz" said the announcer.  
  
"she's on the muggle radio too" said Harry before he could stop himself.  
  
"Of course she was Harry, where have you been? She's the first singer to ever make it big in both the wizard and muggle world. Anyway." Ron went back to explaining Quiddich when guess who wandered in.  
  
"Sorry" Karina said, "Do you mind if I hide out here a little bit?" Ron couldn't say anything so he just nodded silently. "Thanks, by the way, I'm Karina."  
  
"I know" said Ron, Finding his tongue, "I'm Ron.Weasly"  
  
"And I'm Harry..Potter" Karina stared at him, why did he look so damn familiar? Then she giggled at the way they introduced themselves.  
  
"So, Ms. Jensen" Ron started. Karina giggled again  
  
"Please, it's Karina, or even Kara, that's what other people call me, well, that and 'Rina, take your pick."  
  
"Ok, Karina, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, anything"  
  
"Well, actually it's more then one, but is it true that you're adopted?"  
  
"Yes it is, the Jensen's adopted me"  
  
"Then how did you get success in the magical world?"  
  
"Well, after my parents died, I was put into a wizard orphanage. The Jensen's adopted me, and obviously, then belonged to this world. When then discovered I could sing very well, they helped me get a career in both worlds. Oh, it looks like we're there." She said as the train stopped.  
  
Karina stepped off the train feeling relieved, that red haired boy had asked more questions then she would've liked. She followed a man, "Hagrid" along with the first years to go through the tradition for new students and into the great hall.  
  
"We would like to introduce our newest student, second year Karina Jensen" said Professor McGonagall at the sorting ceremony. "Ms. Jensen will be taking part in both first and second year classes so please treat her with respect and dignity. Now, Ms. Jensen, please come and be sorted first." Karina walked to the stool and put on the ratty old hat.  
  
"Plenty of brains I see" a little voice whispered in her ear, "No lack of courage either, my, you are very difficult, you would do well anywhere." 'Oh, just hurry up and place me,'Karina thought, feeling all eyes on her, yet again. "Very impatient, maybe Slytherin would be best for you." 'NO! not Slytherin, I take it back, please, take your time' "Not Slytherin? OK, then it'd best be Gryffindor!" Karina breathed a sigh of relief, the worst was over.wasn't it? 


End file.
